Don't Forget Me
by teaboylover22
Summary: Adam re-make fic- what happens when Ianto forgets Jack as a result of Adam's arrival? Jack/Ianto. slight Gwen bashing in later chapters, mentions of M/M marrige and sex. dont like, dont read, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

TORCHWOOD FANFICTION:

Title: Don't Forget Me

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen, but mainly Jack and Ianto

Warnings: slight mentions of M/M sex, slight Gwen bashing in later chapters, language, slight spoilers for Adam, Season 2.

Summary: Adam re-make fic –what happens when it's Ianto who forgets Jack as a result of Adams arrival? - M/M marriage. Ianto/Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, or any of the characters, they belong to RTD and the BBC.

A/N: This is my first fic ever! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1:

Ianto's POV:

Jack is in the bedroom, sleeping off the exhausting events of today's alien attack, Owen said he had to stay home and not go into work for 24hours. I glanced at the clock, and decided that it's time to go to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I feel the warmth of Jack sleeping next to me, but as I started to get up, I felt Jack's arm wrap around my waist, holding me, keeping me in bed next to him.

"Jack, I have to get up."

"No, you don't, just take the day off."

"I'm gonna be late for work!" I started to pull at his arm.

"I'm sure the boss wont mind"

"No, c'mon Jack, I have to go! I'm already late!" Jack sighed and let go of his lover.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me tonight… "

As I entered the Hub, there is this strange man sitting at Gwen's computer station… what is this guy doing in the hub? Why didn't anyone tell me? "Who's this?" Gwen, Tosh and Owen give me strange looks. The man gets up and walks over to me. "Just what I said to you on your first day." What? Who is this person?

He leans forward and puts a hand on my shoulder, oh right! It's Adam! How could I forget Adam? He's been with Torchwood for years. "Sorry, I couldn't resist, come here you!" I give him a hug, I've known him ever since I joined torchwood, three years ago. .. He's saved my life and I taught him how to work the coffee machine. We play basket ball all the time together.

After a few weevil hunts, I head home to my apartment, to be by myself for the next few hours, probably to just have a small dinner, a shower and get a few hours of sleep before I get called back into work by Owen.

I get through the front door and I put my bag on the counter, I'm just taking out my phone to text Tosh, when someone grabs me from behind, "Hey…" I turn around and there's this guy standing there in my bathrobe. I screamed for him to let me go, shouting for him to get off me. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to frighted you."

"How did you get in?"

"With the key." How did he get a key to my flat?

I grab for the knife that was on the kitchen counter and wave it at this psycho American who broke into my house. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"...This isn't funny."

"Stay back, alright! Stay back!" I scream at him.

"Ianto, what's going on?"

"How do you know my name? Huh?" Great, this guy's been stalking me. Does that mean he knows about torchwood?

I pull out my gun from my bag, in case he tries anything. He just looks at me and I tell him that I will shoot him if he comes any closer.

"I know how to use this! Now, who are you and what do you want?"

"You know who I am!" I've never seen him before in my life! If this guy doesn't leave me alone, I'm going to shoot him.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, fine." This man is beginning to creep me out.

As I reach for my phone, I warn him: "Stay there, don't you move."

I press Owen's speed dial: "Owen? Yeah, uh, someone's broken into my flat, he had a key, he knows my name."

"That's because I live here with you!" The guy thinks he lives with me, it's kind of sad, but I'm too shocked to notice.

"SHUT IT! Shut it. Yeah, can you hurry Owen, he's a nutter."

I put the phone down and step towards him, making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"You have picked the wrong guy to stalk, mate."

As I wait for Owen and Tosh to arrive, he starts to talk to me: "I don't understand Ianto, I'm your… your boyfriend. Don't you remember that?"

"Shut up! Just be quiet until they get here."

"But-"

"BE QUIET!"

I here the buzzer, keeping my gun pointed at the guy, I start to back into the corridor. He starts to follow me,

"Ianto-"

"Stay there!"

I quickly duck to the side to pick up the receiver:

"Owen?"

"Ianto!" Owen's voice is worried, that's rare for him.

"It's us!" Called Tosh, so I pushed the button the let them in.

As Owen and Tosh enter my flat, I head back into the living room.

"In here, Owen."

They run into the room, guns pointed at the guy, but they immediately drop their guns, like this unknown person isn't a threat, now their just looking at me with confused faces.

"What's going on Ianto?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Ianto? What's going on?"

"You tell me!" I don't know what's happening here!

I took a look around the room, and noticed pictures of me and this man who claims that I know him, on every wall and counter. I grab one of the frames from the coffee table and hold it out for Owen and Tosh to see.

"Look! He's put photos of us up! He must have done it while I was at work."

Owen and Tosh look confusingly between themselves.

"He's deluded! He keeps saying he's my boyfriend!"

"He is, it's Jack! The way you two act when you're around each other makes me want to puke." Owen mimed being sick.

They all look at me like they can't believe that I don't know this man.

"I've never seen him before in my LIFE!"

Tosh stepped forward, "Ianto, you've been with him for years!"

The guy turns to me with a disbelieving look, "See!"

Owen and Tosh both took a few extra steps towards me, and Owen reached his hand out for my gun.

"Give me the gun, Ianto."

"No! He grabbed me, Owen! Who knows what else he was gonna do?"

"How can you say that!" This Jack was starting to look really scary now, making wild hand gestures and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Owen, has he been retconned or something?" How does he know about Owen, and Torchwood?

"Are you sure nothing alien has happened to him? What did he do when I was sick?"

"Nothing Jack, it was just some routine Weevil hunts, that's all."

"Owen, if you did something to him-" Jack steps forward to grab Owen.

"Oi! Get away from him!" I scream, trying to get him off Owen.

"We're engaged! I bought you the bloody ring you're wearing!' Engaged? What?

Owen nods to me, gesturing that I look at my hand, I lift it up, so I can see, and sure enough, there is a sliver band wrapped around my ring finger. How can that be? What's going on?

I turn me hand over, why am I engaged to a man? Last I checked, I was still grieving over… Lisa. This can't be true, he's just some deluded guy who thinks he's engaged to me. But that still doesn't explain Owen and Tosh's reaction to this guy.

Owen now has his hand on my gun, ready to pull it away if he has to.

Tosh takes another step forward, "Why don't you come back with me to the hub? We can check you over, Owen with stay here and take care of things."

I sigh and let Owen take the gun, Jack is just staring at me and shaking his head.

Tosh puts a hand on my shoulder, and leads me to the door. As I turn to leave my flat, I say to Owen: "Don't let him go, if he comes after me again. I'll kill him.'

As I left, Jack was just standing there, with his mouth open, gaping at me, why is it so hard to believe that I would shoot him if he came near me again? It's not like I know him or anything! Just before Tosh reached out to close the door behind me, I heard Owen saying: "Trust me Jack, I didn't do this. But what ever has happened, we'll put it right."

While Tosh was driving me to the hub in the SUV, I looked at the ring on my finger, I frowned in disgust and pulled it off. I don't know what that guy did to me, but I hardly needed reminders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the hub, Gwen had run some scans while I tried to figure out my feelings towards that man.

"Okay, Ianto, so the tests show that there's no sign of long-term damage, or alien intervention, but the scans must be missing something, sorry sweetie, but it's still a mystery as to why you can't remember Jack."

Adam has put up something on the computer screen, it's a video of that Jack person, the one that was in my house, the one that everyone's insisting that I am engaged to. Hmm. He is kind of cute, considering he's in my bathrobe and all.

"Owen, is this really necessary?" Jack gestures to the video camera.

"He needs to remember Jack, and it can't hurt."

Jack sighs. Owen pauses awkwardly before asking, "When did you first meet?"

"Uhh, 21 months ago, I was having trouble with a particularly difficult weevil, and he helped me to get it sedated. I really didn't think much of it then, but when he asked if I wanted to help him catch that pterodactyl, well, I couldn't resist, it wasn't just the suits, I mean, the suits are hot, but…Oh God." Jack paused to run his hands through his hair. "Owen, why did this happen?"

"I don't know Jack, but we'll fix it. We'll find a way to get Ianto's memories back, and this video might help him to remember. Okay, so when was you're first kiss?" Jack gives him a cheeky grin in response to the question.

"And spare me the details, Harkness!"

"Umm, well we were waiting for the right time to send Tommy back to 1918, and…"

Sitting here, watching Jack tell me about our relationship, I can't believe this is happening to me. As I watch Jack on the screen, Adam comes over to me and asks. "Do you remember that?"

"Uhh, sort of, it's like I'm seeing what he's saying, but I don't remember how I felt?"

Adam reaches his hand up, and puts it on the side of my face. "Believe me when I tell you, that that is your fiancé. Your memory is just playing tricks on you, that's all. Okay?" I nod, I know I can trust Adam. I turn my attention back to the screen.

"…so I tell him, I tell him about how I feel, what he means to me, how I wouldn't change him for the world. And he kisses me, right there in my office. And I thought then Owen, I thought then, I'm gonna marry this man, even if it kills me."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gwen's offered to take me back to my flat, to Jack. She says that I'll be fine, but I'm not so convinced, what if he tries to hurt me when they leave? But the rest of the team trust him, I know it's silly, but I'm still concerned.

Gwen entered the main room of my flat, waved me in and I reluctantly followed behind. As I stepped into the living area, I saw Jack sitting at the kitchen bench opposite from Owen, head down, with a worried look on his face. When he looked up, he saw me and gave me an apologetic smile.

Owen got up to leave. As he walked past, I grabbed hold of his arm: "Don't leave me here by myself Owen."

"Don't worry, Ianto. You'll be okay, we all trust Jack, its fine." He stepped back, and I reluctantly let go of him, and watched him leave with Gwen, giving me the thumbs up.

I turned back to Jack, he was still looking miserable and I wondered how someone like him could be with me. He went to sit on the couch, and I suddenly felt extremely awkward, so I sat down on the other side of the couch, as far away from Jack as I could get without falling off the cushion.

We sat there for what felt like hours. I was just holding a picture of me and Jack, standing close to each other, with the biggest smiles on our faces, I had to admit, we looked really happy together. The quiet in the flat was getting really uncomfortable, and Jack broke the silence.

"You're not wearing you're ring."

I didn't have an answer to that, how could I tell him how I felt about it? How could he expect me to wear that ring, when I don't even remember him giving it to me, or even wanting it? I placed the photo down, and turned to look at him.

"If what you say is true-"

"It is!" He was getting angry now. "We love each other!"

I winced at his words, can't he see that this was completely overwhelming me? Does he care? He just told me that he loves me, and that I love him, he can't just come out and tell me like that, I don't remember him and he's telling me what I want, that we want to get married!

"But how could I forget that?" If he was that important to me, wouldn't I remember him?

I eventually turned to face him, he looked honest, now that I wasn't freaked out about him stalking me, but I barely know him, and I think he realised that he was being too forceful.

"Sorry Ianto, I didn't realize. I know this is hard for you, but I'm just worried." I didn't know what to say about that, he obviously cares about me, but I don't even remember him. He didn't say anything else, just waiting patiently for me to speak.

When he realized that I wasn't going to comment on what he'd said, he sighed and got up. He headed for my… our kitchen, and started looking through the refrigerator.

"Nothing in, I was going to take you out to dinner. Didn't want the weekend to finish, I suppose."

I looked over at the photo's that had been placed carefully in frames, put all around the room. We were together, I know that. But I don't know how we could be together now when I can't remember him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jack and I were sitting in the living room again. He's been trying to remind me about how we met, and all the things we've done together at Torchwood, but so far he hasn't mentioned anything about our relationship. He was telling stories about weevil hunts and other alien encounters that we had been through together, in hope that I would remember, but it was no use, I just wasn't remembering it.

This went on all night with him doing all the talking, and me not saying anything, just trying to remember Jack. I would give anything to remember how I felt when all that stuff happened, it sounded like we were truly happy together.

When I checked what the time was, I opened my mouth to say something for the first time since Jack started talking, and Jack immediately stopped right in the middle of his sentence to let me speak.

"Maybe I should be on my own tonight." I still don't completely trust him enough to sleep with him in my flat.

"No Ianto, I have to look after you, you can't be by yourself, I would never forgive myself if you forgot who you were and did something stupid."

"I know who I am Jack!"

"Ianto, you're my fiancé, my best friend, now suddenly all that's gone. It worries me, Ianto. I want you safe."

As I took in all of what he was saying, I couldn't stop myself from yawning.

"C'mon, it's late. Owen said you need lots of sleep." Jack said caringly, as he got up off the couch.

He walked into the bedroom, and I followed. As I headed to the en-suite bathroom, I grabbed my top and shorts from my wardrobe on the way, closing the door just in time to see Jack unbuttoning his shirt.

I got out of the bathroom, and went straight for the side of the bed, where Jack was sitting on the edge, in boxers and a T-shirt (thank god). At least he wasn't naked or anything. If we were getting married, we obviously have had… well. I felt extremely uncomfortable sitting there, Jack just staring at me

"Anything?" Jack's voice was filled with concern.

"It's still a bit of a blur, but I'm getting there." I looked around, hoping to get out of this uncomfortable conversation and just get into bed.

"That's all we have really, memories."

"I don't even remember you, Jack. How can I just stay with you, when I know nothing about you?"

"Ianto, the relationship we had took years to built and develop, that's how we got to here. To this point."

"Jack, I really hope I remember you soon, you seem nice, and if I wanted this," Ianto gestured to himself and Jack, referring to their relationship "Then it must have been really special to me."

"It's still special to me, Ianto, I still remember it. You told me that you always thought that I just settled for you, that you were my second choice, after Gwen. But I want to marry you, not just so you can be mine and only mine, but to show you that I don't want anyone else."

"Jack, I-" Suddenly, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle and comforting. But I was confused, do I want this? Of course I want this! I'm marrying the man aren't I? Slowly, Jack pulled away to look at me, a look of anticipation on his face.

"Do you remember that?"

"No. it felt like the first time." I didn't want to hurt him, just wanted to be honest with him. "But it was nice." I smiled at Jack, and a wide grin spread its way across his face.

I eyed the bed beneath us, "Remind me some more?"

I watched as Jack grin got impossibly bigger, as we fell together onto the pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Back at the Hub, Gwen was still investigating the cause of Ianto's amnesia. She decided to check the CCTV for any abnormalities that they may have missed that might have been the cause of Ianto forgetting Jack. To be honest, she wasn't really trying that hard, the way Gwen saw it, with Ianto being unable to remember Jack, she hoped Jack would give up on his and Ianto's relationship and then she could make her move, dump Rhys and she and Jack could be happy and have lots of immortal babies.

Gwen didn't know how Jacks immortality worked, but she guessed it was genetic. Gwen was there when Jack proposed to Ianto, it was at the Hub, right in front of everyone. She was so jealous then, but she had come to the conclusion that Jack was just teasing her. She told herself that Jack didn't really love Ianto, he loved her, and once Ianto was out of the way, she could have Jack all to herself.

But just as she was revelling one of her Jack-and-Gwen fantasies, she stumbled upon the answer, the CCTV footage of Adam suddenly making Ianto remember him by touch, and Tosh remembering the false relationship between Adam and her. The CCTV also showed how Adam made Owen tell Tosh that he loved her. She made this connection, and realized that Adam was an alien, she brought up his personnel file and saw that it was last updated 24hours ago.

She had to tell the rest of the team, there was an alien in the Hub, and it was a danger to all of them. But Gwen also didn't want to tell anyone about her discovery, because that might be the answer to making Ianto remember Jack, and then Jack would never leave Ianto.

Just as she was closing down the file, and deleting the CCTV footage so the rest of the team would never find it, she got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, and there was Adam, he had seen her work out that he was an alien, and was closing in on her, ready to either kill her, or make her forget what she had discovered. Gwen was terrified. She tried to tell Adam that she wasn't going to say anything about what she found, but that was when he grabbed hold of her head, and forced horrible things onto her, he made her think she was a murderer and that she killed three children.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack was in the kitchen, making breakfast when I came out of the bedroom, eyes heavy from sleep,

"Owen called, said I was good to come into work now."

"What?" I asked as I chewed on a piece of toast.

"Oh, I had to stay out of work for 24hours, but I'm fine now."

"Okay then, let's go." I put down the rest of my breakfast, eager to get back to the rest of the team.

It was unusually quiet when Jack and I entered the Hub. The only sound that could be heard was the soft buzzing sound of the six computers from Tosh's station. The others must not be in yet.

"Jack, Ianto." Gwen was standing on the overhead walkway, holding a bloodied knife.

"Gwen? What is going on?" Jack takes a wary step towards Gwen.

"Gwen, put down the knife, lets talk about this-" I start to reason with her, but she interrupts me.

"NO! I killed three children! I murdered them in cold blood! " Gwen starts to cry, a single tear running down her cheek, smudging her make-up. Uncontrolled sobs escaping her lips as she stood there, staring down at us.

"Gwen, how could you? Why would you do that? We trusted you!" I couldn't believe it, Gwen, a murderer.

"I don't know, Jack! All I know is that it felt so good, squeezing the life out of them, and I didn't care."

Jack suddenly made a grab for Gwen, she struggled against his hold, but with a little help from me, we managed to get her safely into one of the cells.

Jack and I were in his office, discussing what we were going to do with Gwen, we had no idea what had happened to her, and that's when Tosh and Owen come through the cog door. Within 15minutes of arriving, Tosh had already found and recovered the CCTV footage Gwen tried to erase.

As soon as Adam entered the hub, he was pushed to the ground by Owen, and I helped him take Adam down to the vaults. Once both Adam and Gwen were contained, small doses of 48hour retcon was given out to Gwen, Tosh and Owen. It took a little longer to convince Tosh that her love for Adam wasn't real and that she had to let it go, but we finally managed to get her to take the amnesia pill.

"Jack, what about me and you? Don't we need to forget him as well?"

"I can't risk retcon on you right now, your memory has been tampered with enough, we'll give it a few weeks, see if you can remember me again, and if not, then I'll give you some retcon. And as for me, well, I have to make sure it all works out okay, especially with Gwen. I have to make sure she forgets what she thought she did.

When the three torchwood members woke up, there were slightly dazed and confused, Owen swore it was Monday, and Tosh was sure she hadn't finalized that translation program that she was working on. But Gwen still thought she murdered those children, maybe it was real memory, Tosh doesn't think so, she thinks that because it was such a bad memory, that it would take a larger dose of retcon to make her forget it. I'll have to see what Jack thinks we should do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We've tried everything, we can't get Gwen to forget that she murdered those children. The only thing we haven't tried is erasing her memory so far back that she forgets about torchwood, and hope for the best.

I now have an almost perfect recollection of everything I did with Jack, and I am so relieved. I though I would never remember him.

Jack has just gotten Owen to administer the 6month retcon dose to Gwen, she will have never have found Torchwood, and she wont remember what she did to those three children, hopefully. We'll just have to keep an eye on her till we are sure. At the moment, Tosh is working on a cover story for Gwen and Rhys, to explain why they wont be able to remember what happened during the last 6months. We had to give Rhys the same amount of retcon because he's met Adam before, and it would confuse Gwen if Rhys started talking about Torchwood and it triggered the memories again.

Gwen hasn't remembered torchwood, or anything that's happened with Adam. And Jack and I are just about to take our small doses of retcon, and hopefully erase the last of Adam.

.~#*^*#~.

That night, Jack and Ianto were curled up in each other, just enjoying the feeling of being together, sharing the warmth of the other man's body.

"You're not wearing your ring." Jack had noticed ages ago, but hadn't wanted to say anything, in case Ianto was having second thoughts. But as the day went by, he realized he was being stupid. "Where is it?"

"Huh?" Ianto asked, confused, he freed his hand from underneath the duvet and sat up and turned on the bedside light when he couldn't feel his ring on his finger. Jack was right, he wasn't wearing it, Ianto started to panic, what if he lost it? Would Jack be mad at him? Shit, shit, shit, he had to find–

"Ianto." Jack interrupted his thoughts.

"Ianto, look, it's just here." Jack picked up the ring from the bedside table. "Stop looking so worried, here you go." Jack said as he slid the ring back onto Ianto's finger.

"Much better." He said as Jack leaned down to kiss his passionately.

"Ianto."

"Yeah Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Like it? If you do, please comment and review. Remember, it's my first ever fic, so don't be too mean, but I don't mind constructive-criticism thanks,

Teaboylover22


End file.
